Stormy Night
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Archer is scared of thunderstorms and unfortunately for him, a large one has settled over the base. He can't sleep because of it and Toad helps him through it. Cute little fluff fic for Archer/Toad fans!


**A/N: Hello everybody! I got bored and this idea popped into my head last night when there was a big thunder storm! I hope you like it...**

 **SpitfireUSN: *sigh* All I can say is try not to die.**

* * *

Thunder boomed outside the window as rain fell from the sky in sheets, splattering onto the window. Toad sighed in his sleep and moved to pull Archer closer, but there was one problem- Archer wasn't there.

That small detail pulled him out of the land of unconsciousness and he sat up on his elbows, his hazel eyes searching the dark room for his missing boyfriend.

Archer had always been afraid of storms. He didn't like the loud _boom_ of thunder that made the windows shake from the force of it. The rest of the team picked on him for it, but Toad felt bad for him.

It stormed quite often in Indiana and many nights he woke up and Archer was gone like this. But he was always nearby... He hated to see the younger man so scared and distressed, though. Lightning lit up the sky, as well as the room, and he could make out a small figure huddled in the corner of the room.

He sighed and lifted the covers from his legs and stood, cautiously approaching him. He saw him jump when lighting lit up the sky again. He could tell he was shaking and his heart dropped.

 _Poor thing..._

"Archer, love, come back to bed. There's nothing to be scared of." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

He felt his body tense as the rain seemed to come down harder. He didn't even see how that was possible... When Archer made no move to get up, Toad slid an arm under his knees and lifted him up, carrying him back to the bed they shared.

He gently laid him down and laid beside him, pulling the covers up around them. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, giving him a peck on the cheek and resting his head on his shoulder. He could still feel him shaking, but now it had lessened slightly to small tremors.

Thunder roared outside the window and Archer nearly jumped off the bed in fright, the shaking intensifying once again. Toad simply tightened his grip around his midsection and ran a comforting hand through his hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're fine. Go back to sleep." He murmured against his shoulder.

"I-I can't..." Came the muffled reply from Archer, who turned around and buried his face in his neck.

Toad rubbed small circles on his back and said, "Yes you can. Just relax. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."

They laid there for a while, listening to the rain and thunder that shook the windows. Archer sighed. He was tired... but what if lighting struck the base and set it on fire? His heart hammered in his chest at the thought of it and he shuddered.

That would be terrible... He could only imagine how much it would freak out Roach and Ghost, both of whom had issues with fire after nearly being burned alive by Shepherd. He couldn't blame them though, knowing that anyone who had gone through that would be scared of fire.

He could hear the powerful wind putting pressure on the glass and shifted closer to Toad, wishing the stupid storm would just go away so he could sleep.

He was so tired, having only returned from a week long op about six hours ago. He yawned and felt his eyes drifting closed against his will. He snapped them back open in an effort to stay awake.

Toad laughed slightly in amusement, as he had watched him do that about 5 times now. He started rubbing his back again, knowing it would make him even more tired.

"Mmmm... quit it, jerk." Archer mumbled, swatting at his hand.

He chuckled and avoided his hands, continuing to rub his back.

"Nope, you need sleep. And if you aren't going to get it on your own, then I'll help."

He tried to make him stop a few more times, then gave up. He was too tired to deal with his shit right now... He yawned one last time and fell asleep, relaxing against Toad, who grinned. The storm was mostly gone now, leaving some light rain behind but nothing that would bug Archer.

Toad smiled while staring at Archer's sleeping face... _he's so cute._ He was happy he had been able to help him through the storm. Archer wasn't afraid of much, but storms were definitely on the list.

He believed blindfolds were his biggest fear though. As a sniper, sight was by far his most important asset and the thought of not having it scared him shitless. He depended on it more than anything else in his line of work.

 _I'll have to help him get over that..._ he thought idly.

He yawned, feeling exhaustion pull at him as well. Now that Archer was out, he saw no further reason to stay awake. He closed his tired eyes and got comfortable, waiting for sleep to claim him.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short, but there wasn't much to write about. Sorry... I tried to make it as long as possible, but sometimes you can only stretch something so far. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about writing one where Archer wakes up blind one day or something similar to that. Any ideas? Please review and tell me! :)**


End file.
